List of Eras
Disto has evolved through many glorious eras of prosperity. Here are the names of these definitive moments: ATTITUDE ERA: The era in which disto was born. He made many cameo appearances, as well as being the main protoganist in many comics such as Disto vs Mewtwo and 'Disto Watches You'. This era consisted mostly of random and poorly drawn comics. the last comic of this era was Disto: the return of mewtwo. MAIN COMIC: Disto vs mewtwo GOLDEN AGE: This was voted the best era of them all. Not only did disto mugshots come out, but The disto comics became more comical than serious and scary. Many new characters burst onto the screen, including lastic! Later on in this era, disto and lastic became friends, and wrecked the world. MAIN COMIC: APOCOLASTIC EVOLUTION ERA: This era got it's name from the evolution of the characters. Disto became more weird looking, and Lastic got a more scary look rather than goofy and cute one. They appeared in more Action comics, and many theories about disto's origin began. It was revealed at the end that lastic is Disto's brother. MAIN COMIC: A VERY "DISTO AND LASTIC CHRISTMAS" KLITHERIAN ERA: This era had more characters explode on the scene. The immortal black lady was revealed as disto and lastic's mom. Lastic recieved more of a bad-guy persona and disto became a good guy. Disto and Lastic then had a fight in the biggest comic yet, Disto vs lastic! Lastic won and then gained dominence over the comics, as tyler's deskco overthrew joe'sdeskco. They later had another match in which Lastic won again, but a peace treaty was signed and joe'sdeskco was revived! MAIN COMIC: DISTO VS LASTIC DISTOBALL Z ERA: The disto comics recieved more of an anime approach as disto and lastic recieved saiyan powers. The whole storyline was a knockoff of DBZ and the plot was stale. Towards the end they got good, however. Lastic managed to go SSJ3 and fought the immortal black lady in an epic comic. Lastic lost, but the battle will always be epic! MAIN COMIC: LASTIC VS BABY LASTIC DJIBOUTI ERA: As the DBZ era calmed down, a new era began. In this era, Lastic was plotting to get rid of disto. He often tried to kill him but couldn't because disto was protected by the immortal black lady. He finally got his chance in the lastic plan, but failed miserably. In between all of this, distclone made his debut. MAIN COMIC: THE LASTIC PLAN MILLENNIUM ERA: A revolutionary era of disto. Here, Lastic and Disto have their appearances redone, and many new people arrive. This era is the last one of the school year, and is celebrated with the awesomest comics yet. Disto also recieves a litle bit of FMA copyright, but not alot. The era ended with the best comic yet, FINAL WARS. MAIN COMIC: DISTO FINAL WARS PLATINUM ERA: This era began in the summer and so far is the most present. New characters have appeared, such as Hoppip and Garoozis. Disto, Lastic, Ginger and Lariat formed a band called 'Torture The Squids" as well.